


Reset

by ManicPanicShaniac



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPanicShaniac/pseuds/ManicPanicShaniac
Summary: I never thought she'd leave.Why? Am I not g o o d enough?Once I get her back . . . I'll never let her leave again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. Some of you reading may recognize the username from Wattpad, and yes the two accounts are owned by the same person...me! New year, new computer, upgraded writing site lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and I'll see you in the next chapter :)

_**D I S C L A I M E R ! !** _

_I do not own any of these characters, they are all owned by Cheritz, the developers of the game. (Except yourself, you own yourself...I hope)_

_Go support them and enjoy the love and heart wrenching pasts of all the characters of Mystic Messenger!_

 

_Finally, the day is here._

_She's finally gonna be here._

_How many sleepless nights has it been since I started dreaming of her being right beside me? In my arms where nothing could hurt her?_

_I don't care if people try to stop me. I won't let anything or anyone harm her. I'm sure she wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her._

_Being with me is the only way I can ensure her safety._

_Haha. It's funny, I've never felt about anyone, any woman, quite like I have MC..._

_I find it an electrifying current every time I reread our messages, realizing how quickly my defenses fall when I talk to her._

_Or hear her voice. Her voice is such a soothing melody, a warm, light summer breeze, one I could lose myself in for forever. Her laughter the birds' tune on a summer morning as the sun rises and brightens the whole world._

_Hm..get it together Han. There's a hacker at large, threatening the safety of the RFA and it's members. We just happen to be the person with the funds to keep everyone safe._

_Nothing more._

_Nothing less._

**_"Mr. Han."_ **

The stern voice pulls me from my thoughts, causing me to blink back into focus, the office coming back into view. My assistant stands in front of me, her tired amber brown orbs boring into mine, a full yet neat clipboard clenched between her right forearm and white-knuckled hand.

"Assistant Kang. I apologize. It seems my thoughts have drifted off.."

She sighs, her hair falling gently in front of her glasses, her eyes fluttering shut for a millisecond, but opening again just as quickly. "They seem to be doing that a lot lately." Realizing she said something she probably shouldn't have, she coughs, clearing her throat at an attempt to change the subject before I notice.

_I noticed, I just.._ **don't care** _._

_How can I when all I can think of is_ **her**?

_Assistant Kang would never understand, so what's the point in trying to excuse it?_

_No one understands me. They just want something from me. That's all anyone has ever needed me for._

"...As I was saying. Mr.Chairman has scheduled a lunch with you for tomorrow midday. Nothing was specified besides that it was an important family matter."

"Family matters? During work hours? What a bother." I sigh, running one of my hands through my dark locks, the strands shifting right back into their place once my hand abandons them.

Rubbing my temples, I close my eyes, fighting away the incoming headache, pushing away thoughts of my Father and whatever 'family matter' he plans on wasting my time on.

_Another girlfriend perhaps? I briefly remember him hinting at the news, but at this point, after countless amounts of time..._

_I'm just not surprised anymore._

"Assistant Kang. What is my schedule for this afternoon?"

She looks down at her clipboard, her eyes scanning over the top layered page. "You have a meeting with the Cultured Citizens Representative at noon, and a board of directors meeting with all departments shortly following that at 3. We planned for that meeting to go on for longer than last time, so I didn't have anything else scheduled to follow."

I wave my hand, dismissing her words. "Good. Now cancel all of them."

Jaehee's surprise is evident in her wide-eyed gaze, and a sharp inhalation of breathe, her lips parting slightly. Exhaling shakily, she takes a step forward, her glass-shielded eyes wandering my face, looking for signs of oddities. "Mr.Han..you can not be serious?" Her tone reveals mock amusement, her lips molding into a smirk, as if she believes I have time for jokes.

Standing, I chuckle as I fix my cuffs. "Assistant Kang, have you learned nothing from working here? There is no time for such antics, never mind with a hacker on such a large scale coming after the RFA."

"But sir..you've done all you can. You sent out numerous security guards to ensure everyone's safety, and MC is being watched by Luciel."

I sharply turn to her, my waist coat whipping in the turned stale air. "Simple CCTV footage isn't going to be enough. What if something happens to her? No one evens knows the address well enough to get here in time if she needed saving. I'm just thinking practically."

_Idiot._

I grit my teeth and scoff, grabbing my phone out from out of my dress pants pocket, fingers instinctively dialing the first speed dial.

"Mr.Han. Is everything okay?"

"Driver Kim, can you be here in 5 minutes? I have a guest I need to pick up as soon as possible."

"Of course sir."

The words barely sounded from the receiver before I tapped the red icon, ending the call. Glancing down at the screen, I open the messenger app, checking who's online.

_To see if **she's** online. _

My muscles relax when I read her name in the chat room, the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding exhaling through my partly parted lips, my shoulders relaxing.

Without much thought, I dial her number, needing to hear her voice, to feel her warmth that she gently wraps in each of her well though through words, her encouragements a lifeboat in this cold water I've drowned myself in.

"O-oh! Jumin, hello! Have you eaten?"

**_****_ **

Sitting with my mostly bare legs crossed on the floor, papers are scattered everywhere, my poor smartphone lost in all the clutter. I sigh, sifting through the mess, looking for my phone. "Where could it have gone? I saw it just before I put down the papers on catering..." Speaking and thinking aloud makes it easier to feel less lonely in the otherwise empty apartment.

While the place itself is quite homey, with adjustable heat, a cozy bed, and quite the supply of refreshments, I can't help but feel...alone. It's been about a week since that Unknown person sent me those weird messages, sending me this address and the key locks' pass code for it.

_Just about a week since I found myself becoming a part of the RFA-Rika's Fundraising Association._

_Just about a week since I met.. **him.**_

Strangely, this work is a breeze. I love working with the various other members, despite everyone's personality differences Quirky Zen, with his cat allergy. Yoosung and Luciel with their bickering and video game addiction. Jaehee with her hard working ethic. And Jumin...with his deep history hidden behind those grey crystal orbs I want to know what he has hidden behind that statue exterior.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus, I've had some stuff going on in my personal life, and lack of motivation lol, but no worries, it's coming back. I didn't forget I promise!

I sigh, still searching for my phone. Shaking my head, I bring myself back from my roaming thoughts. How easy it is to get lost in one's own mind, being cooped up here, alone, with no one..

A loud noise fills the empty space, catching me off-guard. "What is it..?" As I get closer to the noise, I realize it's my cell going off, the familiar ringtone muffled by the fabric of my tan sweater, discarded haphazardly during my work. Laughing at how easily I misplaced my phone, I remove it from underneath the sweater, answering the call.

"Hello?" My voice sounds wavering out loud. Uncertain. The almost crack makes me cringe, silently scolding myself.

"Ah, you finally picked up MC. I was worried when you didn't answer the first 4 rings. Almost had to go up to your apartment and get you myself. Thank you for relieving my stress." The smotoh voice greets her back, the warm tone practically engulfing her in comfort, her muscles relaxing at it.

"Oh, sorry Jumin. I lost my phone for a few minutes there. Probably would've been searching for longer had you not called me. So..thanks." Voice sounding more confident, I tuck the phone underneath my chin, grabbing my sweater off the ground.  "So what's up? You don't usually call without a purpose."

A chuckle is earned at her words. "It's barely been a week and you know me better than practically anyone in the RFA. I'm surprised you've picked up on that, and, by your tone, seem to respect that."

Heat floods my cheeks, my heart hammering. I laugh. "Hey, I'm a people person, it's what I do." Shrugging off the compliment, I put my sweater back on, despite the heat flooding through my body. 

"Heh, I like that about you." A slight pause, and a cough, presumably Jumin clearing his throat. He seems... _different_. 

_What's up with him?_

_Should I even ask?_

_Was it something I did? Or said?_

His words pull me from my thoughts. 

"Anyway. Back to business. I'm downstairs-"

"You're what?" My voice raises an octave, my feet dragging me to the window, moving aside the curtain a tad bit, noticing the black limousineesque car sitting in the front of the complex. "Jumin what the hell-"

"The apartment isn't safe anymore. I managed to pry the address out of Luciel, and well, here I am. No more questions, we're wasting time that you could be safe with me. Get what you need, and meet me in the lobby. And this isn't an option."

His tone shifts near the end, his voice lower, a more sultry tone taking over the most serious business man. My heart skips a beat, a buzz rattling deep within me. Jumin..just what does he have planned? 

 

****

My finger taps the dark screen, my eyes constantly glancing at the other blank faces in the lobby. Seeing the way the receptionist keeps looking at me makes my skin crawl, makes me want to show her she'd never have me, to take MC right there in the lobby and...

_oh, there she is._

_Shit._

_She may look exaclty like her profile picture, but no angel above could've prepared me for her actual beauty._

_Absolutely stunning._

_A Masterpiece._

My posture shifts as she innocently glances about the lobby, looking for me. Wasting no time, I stride forward, until we stand but a few feet apart.

 

"MC..."

Her eyes look up, and we make contact, her eyes lighting up with the brightness of a thousand suns, her skin aglow with natural light streaming in from outside, the tan set sweater against her skin...she's more of a goddess up close. And I will worship her.

"Jumin.." Her breathless tone drags me from my ever wandering thoughts. Hyun was right to warn her of the beast that comes out of males at night. Heh, well,  my beast isn't quite like anyone else's.

"We should get going. The quicker we get to the penthouse and you're safe, the quicker this whole ordeal will be over."

She nods silently, and does the same as she follows beside me out the door, probably feeling everyone's eyes on us, as do I. But it's something I've gotten used to. Well, have tolerated for some time now, however, it is still an annoyance that gets in the way of business and my plans. How impractical.

The warm air outside greets us, a slight wind ruffling through MC's hair, her fingers pulling her sweater tighter around her, as if the wind were a harsh chill, sending it up and down her spine.

I shield her from the wind, opening the car door for her. "It's okay, once we get inside we can turn some heat on for you. Whatever you need to make you comfortable."

Without a response, but a small smile, she gets into the back seat. Closing the door once she's safely in, I worry for a moment, wonder what she's thinking about, and why she hasn't responded to me. She does understand I'm doing this to protect her right? This is all for her, not me. Does she think I did it for myself? No no no no. I want to protect her, keep her safe. The only way to do that is to make sure she's by my side at all hours.

I am not selfish.


	3. Chapter 2

The whole ride there is mostly silent. I see Jumins' eyes flicker over at me again and again. Something seems to be hiding behind those charcoal slates of his. 

_Anger...?_

_No, it cant be, or the rest of his features would reflect that, but the rest of him is soft._

_Almost off-guard._

_Maybe concern..?_

_Was my lack of response earlier alarming?_

_I didn't realize I hadn't responded to his nod of helpfulness until we had both been seated into the vehicle, and well, by then it was too late to respond and would've been awkward._

I knead my hands in my lap, pulling down the sleeves of my sweater. Bowing my head slightly to look at the knotted fingers, my hair sways in between my line of sight and Jumins', cutting him off from my peripheral.

"MC, everything alright?" His tone drops, a soft hand granting itself access to in between my shoulder blade. A slight flinch is shivered through me at the touch, and I feel him recoil, a slight whistle escaping from between his presumably pursed lips. I bite the left side of my cheek, my vision drowning in the knot in my lap.

_No. Jumin. It's not you..._

"Uh yeah I'm fine, just a bit cold. Haven't been outside much these last few days, wasn't really expecting the weather to have changed like it did." The words seem empty and quiet, like the squeak of an innocent mouse. I cringe inwardly, hating the thoughts and memories now clouding my mind. That isn't fair to Jumin, he's only trying to help me. I just am not the best with people...or men. Especially ones like Jumin. But he's doing this to protect me from the hacker, he has my best interest in mind.

**Does he? Or is he being selfish, wanting you only to himself?**

**Come on...you can't trust anyone MC...only me...**

I shake my head, trying to dispel the oncoming burst of panic running through my veins. To forgot those memories.. these thoughts. _.h i m._

Once again I feel Jumin's hand on my upper back, his voice accompanying the action. "MC, what's wrong? You're trembling. Do you need us to stop?" Seriousness broken, concern laced with almost fear enters my ears, and I shake my head again. _  
_

"No." I croak out. My fingernails dig into the palm of my hand, my mouth becoming dry. The air in the car feels like it was sucked out by a vacuum, leaving me to suffocate. My lips part, trying to gather the rest of the air, my lungs screaming, burning for oxygen. I feel my entire body trembling, not from the cold, but from the pounding of my heart. I hold myself, praying not to shatter, not in front of Jumin. I hold back the on-coming tears, but hearing Jumin trying to soothe me in the background breaks me. Tears stream down my face freely, and I enclose in on myself more, not wanting him to see me like this.

_It's only been a 10 minute car ride and I'm already breaking._

_How_ **pathetic.**

No not pathetic, just...

**Pathetic. Weak. Just like you've always been.**

**It wasn't h i m that made you this way,**

**It's just w h o y o u a  r e**

**a d m  i t**

**i t.**

"No!" I yell, whether out loud or in my head is hard to tell, but the next thing I know, my vision goes black.

********

She yells just before she collapses, her slim frame slumping in my direction. Catching her, I move her hair from her face, tears starting now to dry adorn her ghostly white cheeks.

"Driver Kim..are we almost there?" Urgently takes over my body, heart hammering in my chest.

_I wanted to protect her..but what if I hurt her?_

_Was there something wrong and I couldn't tell?_

_Why do I have such a hard time noticing things...?_

_Why must I be the man everyone else wants me to be but her?_

_Is it because..._

_No. I'm doing this to help her, this has nothing to do with me nor my feelings._

_Yet it has everything to do with me..doesn't it?_

_I._

_A m._

_N o t._

_S e l f i s h._

I grit my teeth at my racing thoughts, inwardly scolding myself for cracking. For thinking that my emotions could ever get in the way of me making a proper decision. "Yes sir..2 minutes away."

Yet they're the ones on pilot.

I nod, though quickly realize he can't see me. I can't seem to think right now... "Good. Make it 1."

Without a word, he speeds up, knowing I won't take no for an answer. The vehicle digs into the parking lot, the tall building looming in front of us. Sliding MC's arms around my neck, I maneuver her into my arms, gently lifting her form the car.

"Make sure I am not to be seen." I don't turn as I give the order, knowing Kim will do whatever I wish of him.

I feel a pang ripple my chest, and I grit my teeth. I can't lose my cool here. Not now. I carry on, making my way through the empty lobby and to a set of elevators, the one apart from the public set. This is my personal one, so that I and my guests will not be disturbed.

And I've never been so grateful for it until now. 

 

 


End file.
